startwinkleforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaguya Madoka
Madoka Kaguya is the pen name of CureKaguya. Relationships With the band Hoshina Hikaru - Friends with her and they are precures, alongside Lala and Erena. (And yes Mao/Yuni only in Star Twinkle) Hagoromo Lala - Friends with her also. Back when Lala was forcing a relationship with Kasumi, Madoka was admin there at that wiki and tried getting Lala to stop. But that was ages ago... Amamiya Erena - They are friends. Even though they were never a thing, they still love each other as friends. Hoshiniji Mao - One of Madoka's newest friends and the two are planning to make a collab together alongside Mao's sister Yuni. Hoshiniji Yuni - Mao's sister and another one of Madoka's newest friends and the two are planning to make a collab together alongside Mao. Other Hikari Aikawa - a friend of hers who is active on the majority of the wikis that Madoka is active on. She is very kind and supportive. Now the two are also in an idol group alongside Auriana Mikadzuki. Megumi Chiaki - another friend of hers on the majority of the wikis she’s on. The two help each other out and are currently collabing. Satoshi Ketchum - a brand new friend who is really nice and friendly towards Madoka. When they first met, Madoka might’ve slipped up with her words a bit. Now they are adventuring together through the Pokémon world. Risu Fujimura - Risu thinks of Madoka as a big sister, and Madoka appreciates this and thinks of Risu as a great friend, if not a sister as well. Auriana Mikadzuki - Madoka's newest friend who had the grand idea of forming an idol unit with Madoka and Hikari Aikawa. Pretty Cure Fanseries Shining Hope Pretty Cure Heartful Sky Pretty Cure Crescent Dreams Pretty Cure Fanfictions Involving ♡Madoka-Chan♡ Twinkleshipping-Shining Star~(Erena x Madoka)]] - a fanfiction about Erena Amamiya and Madoka Kaguya's relationship. TwinkleShipping 2-Because of Love - another fanfiction shipping Erena Amamiya and Madoka Kaguya. It is the sequel to Shining Star. PokéTwinkle Adventures - A story where Madoka Kaguya and Satoshi Ketchum go on a journey together. Star☆Twinkle Forever: Forever Stars Fanfiction 1: Galaxy Camping Trip! Songs Involving ♡Madoka-Chan♡ Loli-Light * BFF(Cover by Loli-Light) ☆Star☆Twinkle☆Forever * Star☆Friends Things ♡Madoka-Chan♡ Likes Pretty Cure It is actually quite obvious that Madoka loves Pretty Cure, as she named her fandom account after Kaguya Madoka from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Hearts Madoka ♡loves♡ to use heart icons and uses them pretty often. Unless she is specifically asked not to use them, she will use them in conversations. Pokémon People She Has Worked With HOHSMidnightWolfe - The two made a Precure fanseries on another wiki together. It was a Fresh Precure next generation series. PrettyCureForLife - She is currently working on a Yes! Precure 5 GoGo next gen series with her. Maka Albarn-CureHoneyYukoOmori - Another member of the collaboration Precure 5 next gen series. Satoshi Ketchum - The two planned PokéTwinkle Adventures together. Category:Purple Cures Category:Band members Category:GalaxyMadoka Category:User:CureKaguya